The invention is directed to a method for the distribution of calls in a communication network.
European Letters Patent EP-0 424 015 A2 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,204 discloses a method for the realization of call queues in the architecture of an intelligent network (IN), whereby a service control point (SCP) attempts to indirectly identify a reserve capacity of a server in that it maintains counters about the active calls (IN calls) to the servers switched via the intelligent network. This, however, leads to problems when a server receives calls or activates calls itself that the service control point cannot count because they have not been switched via the IN, or when the service control point loses the current counter reading due to an outage.
European Letters Patent EP-0 478 206 A2 proposes that calls be delivered to a server only when, based on the display reading of a counter, this can service more than one call. This leaves the server a "reserve" for the afore-mentioned special instances, but substantially reduces the average server usage factor.